High School Blues 3: Chapter Three
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Rukia just told her parents she's getting married. Rick doesn't like the idea, but Aiyo doesn't mind as long as they stay in her house. Then KY Karin Yuzu is born. Can Aiyo and Rick handle taking care of 5 babies at once? Also tune in for Chapter Four!


Chapter Three: Rukia tells her parents and KY is born

"Morning, mom," said Rukia.

"Hello, Rukia," Aiyo greeted.

"Mother," said Rukia. "We haven't been reunited for long, but my new boyfriend---"

"I'm sorry," said Aiyo. "Did you say you had a boyfriend? How old is he?"

"It's Chad," said Rukia ignoring her mother's queston. "One of my best friends. He liked me and I liked him. So we've been together for a few weeks. Then he proposed."

"DID YOU SAY PROPOSED?!?!!?" said Aiyo. "How old are you?"

"So he called me last night and---" Rukia went on and on about the proposal.

"Rukia!" Aiyo scoffed. "Answer my goddamn questions!"

"Well he's 18 and I'm turning 18 in 2 days," Rukia replied.

"You're only 17 and a half," scowled Aiyo. "I will not have my 17 and a half year old married!!!"

"I plan to marry him after we graduate," informed Rukia.

"Oh, OK," said Aiyo. "I kind misinterpeted because I got the idea you were marrying him at 17 and a half."

"Of course not."

"Let's ask your father if he approves of the idea," said Aiyo. "I will talk to him while you're at school. Goodbye now."

Then Rukia rode to Karin's.

"Hello," said Britt.

"Hi, can Karin ride to school?" inquired Rukia.

"I'm sorry, but she can't," replied Britt. "She has to drive me to the hospital. You and Ichigo can ride together, can't you two?"

"I guess," said Rukia. So Ichigo and Rukia rode to Chad's and they went to school.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Britt screamed as she was having KY (AKA Karin Yuzu Kurosaki). "GOD!!! I SHOULD'VE BEEN ON VALIUM!!!!!!"

"Remember, Mrs. Kurosaki, you can't have Valium while giving birth," reminded the hospital lady.

"Screw you!!!" screamed Britt.

Karin was there. Why must I hear this screaming? she thought. I suffer FROM MIGRAINES YOU KNOW!!!!

This is JUST GREAT!!! First this screaming girl and now a migraine! I think I'm gonna be sick! Karin thought.

Then she went into the bathroom and puked. There were NO medicines. Not even a prescription drug around.

Then she heard a baby cry. It was KY!

Oh thank God! Karin thought. But now a baby's crying. Oh well.

"Come a little closer, Karin," said Brittany while holding KY. "Say hello to Karin Yuzu." Then she gave Karin KY and Karin was smiling at her.

Bless her little heart, Karin thought. Ain't she a doll? She looks more like... a mix between me and Yuzu. Or more like Brittany and Yuzu.

"Maybe you should feed her," said Karin. "I'm going to check my email. Then while I'm there, I will tell everybody the news."

Then Karin went to the computer on her email and she had 4 new emails.

From: Yuzu Kurosaki To: Karin Sent: Today, 4:45 Re: Wazzup

ok... when r u getting a car?

uzoo

From: Isshin Kurosaki To: Karin Sent: Today, 5:00 a.m.  
How are you?

Hi Karin,

How are you? How's Britt and Yuzu? Write back.

Dad.

From: Rukia Kuchiki To: Karin Sent: Today, 3:00

didcha know chad and i r getting married?

Ruk

From: Ryo Kunieda To: Karin Sent: Today, unknown time

Hi Karin,

Your sister wants to know if you are joining track. Give me an answer so I can tell her.

Ryo

Then Karin clicked off her email and called her dad.

"Hello?" said Isshin.

"Dad!" said Karin.

"Karin! How are you?" said Isshin.

"Great. Brittany, I mean mother just had the baby," informed Karin.

"What time?" inquired Isshin.

"2:30," replied Karin.

"I will be over. Where is she?" said Isshin.

"The hospital," said Karin. "Ask for Kurosaki, Brittany."

"Thank you, Kar-bear. I will pick up Yuzu to see KY. Bye," said Isshin.

"Bye," said Karin.

Hmm... I think I'll text Yuzu that Britt's baby was born... thought Karin.

Then Karin wrote the text message:

hey yuz,

britt just had KY... dad's picking u up.

kar...

Then Yuzu got the text message and texted her back the message:

great... i know dad's picking me up lol... he always does. ttyl

uzoo

Back to the Kuchikis... Rick and Aiyo were talking about Rukia getting married.

"I don't want to lose my little girl," said Rick. "I only recently discovered she was my daughter. I know you don't want to lose her because you've only known her for a month since you came here."

"I know," said Aiyo, she was coming to tears. "But she said yes to him. Since they don't have money, they could stay here temporarily until they get jobs and get enough cash to buy a nicer house."

"She's only 17 and a half," said Rick. "I will not have her married until she is 18."

"That's what she said," sobbed Aiyo. "She won't get married 'till 18. Tomorrow's her 18th and we already planned a big bash with the help of Britt and Isshin, Mrs. Sado, Mr. and Mrs. Inoue and some more students. She's going to have a big bash and everybody that's going to her party is going to shout 'surprise' when she walks in homeroom."

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about, dammit," scowled Rick. "I just don't want her getting married and being unhappy like what happened to you when your first husband left without prior announcement."

"It won't happen," said Aiyo. "This is her best friend, or one of them we're talking about, which lead to companionship and then engagement, then it will lead to marriage."

"I just don't want to lose her," said Rick. "She's my only daughter."

"Ahem," scoffed Aiyo pointing to her stomach to show she was pregnant.

"I mean we're also going to have a baby," corrected Rick.

"Five," corrected Aiyo. "2 girls, three boys."

"WHAT?!!?" said Rick. "That's a lot to take care of. Are you sure you can handle that many?"

"Well..." began Aiyo. "We're rich right? We have 3 cars, one for us, one we may be saving for Rukia and a van. Is that good?"

"I guess," said Rick. He wasn't so sure if he could take care of 5 little kids. Rukia didn't need much care. She was almost 18.

To be continued... 


End file.
